A Boy in an all Girls School?
by TheFanFicWoman
Summary: My life used to be normal, going to a normal highschool, doing the same routine every morning, until, my father caught me playing a Yaoi Eroge. I didn't do it myself, but my friend DARED me to. It's all because I lost a basketball match. Crazy, huh? (Genderbent)
1. A Boy in an All Girls School?

It all started when my own father thought I was... You know... Hmm... How do I say it in a non-harsh way? Oh yeah, not straight. And I bet you're already thinking how THAT happened. Well, better keep your ears (or eyes because you're literally reading) open, it's going to be a long story.

"Dude, whoever loses this 1v1 in basketball has to play eroge. Points is up to 5!" My 6 year best friend told me.

"PSSHH, I would lose to this match right now!" I said.

"But wait, there's a catch to it." he said, he intertwined his fingers together and did a humorous laugh. A sweat trickled down my forehead as I were waiting for his response.

"It has to be... YAOI!" Ahh, yes, Yaoi. You know, the genre where 2 boys do... Things... Yeah, I shouldn't have to explain it.

Anyways, we started the match.

He pulled a coin up from his pocket and flicked it up in the air to see who should get the ball first, he were heads, and I were tails. Luckily, it landed on tails.

I dribble the ball as he stood in front of me, crouched down, guarding me. I ran to my left and did a quick spin to the right to confuse him. But, my best friend is like, in varsity in basketball, and unfortunately, I don't even PLAY basketball.

He caught up to what I was doing and snatched the ball out of my hand. My eyes widen as he ran back to the 3 point line to reset the game, now, he had the ball. I knew that there is NO way I'm going to win, now that he has the upper hand.

I gulp as I guard him. He looked into my eyes, cracked a small smile and dashed to me, I closed my eyes and stepped back to shield myself from getting hit. I open my eyes to realize that I wasn't on the floor with my best friend on top of me, and that he is BEHIND me.

I ran up to him, waved my hands up in the hair to block his shot.

But, it was too late. The ball is already in the basket. I look up to see and hear the ball swish down the net. I caught the ball with my hands to see that my friend is holding his index finger up. "1 down, 4 to go!"

Oh, and of course, I lost. I told my best friend whose name is Kyouzuki Midorima that I didn't want to do the dare, but then, he said the 2 syllabled word that snapped me.

He called me a "pussy".

I knew that I had to prove to him that I am NOT a "pussy". So, like what other normal human being would do, I did the dare.

It was 5 PM, almost dinner. I was in my room sending screenshots to my friend to let him know that I actually am playing the Yaoi Eroge.

A few moments later, my door creaked open, and just like how every teen in the world gets caught doing their... Stuff, my father walked in.

Yep, that one moment where I thought he wouldn't even bother to check on me has to be that time I was playing eroge.

Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Riku Tainaka. I am a 16 year old boy and I used to go to a normal high school. Well, used to. I'm brunette and have spiky hair and I mostly wear a yellow headband, I don't want strands of hair on my face every time, you know? I have light brown eyes and I guess I'm pretty tall, like, only 6'3?

My father was just standing there, staring at me, I could tell that his face says 'What you are you doing...?' I stared at him back and laughed slowly. "Heh...Heh...Heh..." I snapped back to reality and said "It's not what you think!"

My dad chuckled "Don't worry, son, I accept you." and left my room. Just. Like. That.

Days have passed. My father burst into my room saying, "Get up, get up! It's your first day in your new school."

'New school?' I mentally thought. 'Wait, NEW SCHOOL?'

"NEW SCHOOL?" I jumped out of bed to face my dad. "I enrolled you to an all girls school ever since I saw you doing your... Thing." He said, smilingly. "WHAT? DAD, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" I screamed.

"But, I thought you weren't straight? You even wear headbands and search up those... Stuff..." He crossed his arms and tilted his head to his side.

"Dad, in the first place, I NEVER even said that I wasn't straight. And second of all, you didn't even give me a chance to speak because you just left my room, the ONLY reason I was searching up those kind of stuff is because I lost a dare, Dad. A DARE!" I face palmed so hard.

"Well, I'm sorry, son. But I already enrolled you to the school, at least make it last." He said, tapping my shoulder before heading out.

My door closed and I sat frozen for about 5 seconds, thinking of what I should be doing. But, I had nothing in mind. My mind literally went BLANK.


	2. Glances

"Ugghhh..." I mumbled, I shoved my backpack behind me and entered the school gate. "Sakuragaoka High School?" I read the sign. "Well, this is going to be a very long school year." I shoved my hands in my jean pockets and leaned forward as I walk.

I didn't have to turn to my head to my sides to see everyone giving me a stare, I could feel their stares at me, it's like rubbing in so deep.

I got nervous and just tried to ignore them. "That uniform... Is he a new transfer?" I hear gossips being made about me already. I don't even know how they have a boys uniform for an all girls school, like, what?

I really just wanted to tell them the story of how I got here but that would be WAY too embarrassing. I cover my face and ran into the school.

"C2... C2- Aha!" I found my classroom and walked in, I was greeted by a 'Hello' from my new Teacher. "Hello, Tainaka-san" My teacher smiled at me. "Hello, Sensei" I greeted back.

"Your seat is right over there, beside the window" She pointed to my seat. 'What a coincidence, now I could be those anime characters that stares outside the window while my teacher is lecturing me!' I jokingly thought.

"Alright, class, introduce yourselves, starting with the front row." A student stood up "Yes, my name is Kawabata Rina, I look forward to meeting you, all." next up is seat 2, "My name is Akiyama Mio, I look forward to getting along with all of you." and the list goes on. Then there's that one student that seemed clumsy, "My name is... Um, what's my name again? Oh, right, my name is Hirasawa Yui, I look forward to being friends with you all!" I heard some giggles but I just ignored them.

It was my turn, I stood up, cleared my throat and said "My name is Tainaka Riku, I hope we, all, have a great year." I sat down. I heard some more giggles behind me, but, I still ignored them.

It's lunchtime, I went out and sat on a cement staircase, I open my bento, clap my hands together and said "Thank you for the food." before eating.

I rest my chin on my palm while my arm supported it, I look up to the sky and just thought how crazy it was of how I got here. I laugh at the foolishness and closed my eyes to rest.

Someone lightly tapped me from behind, I turn around to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She asked me "May I sit with you?" Obviously, I said "Yeah, okay."

I recognize her, she is Kawabata Rina, my classmate. She asked me about how I got here and said "Wow, what a huge twist." She laughed and I laughed with her. Lunch came to an end with the school bell alerting us to go inside.

We both stood up, patted our behinds clean and she told me "I hope we can hangout, again." I nodded and we both headed back to our class.


	3. Incident

Sept 9, 20XX. My eyes started to feel heavy, I rest my head on my palm and got curious of what time it is. I turn to my back and checked the clock, 1:42, '2 more hours to go, huh?'

I got bored and started fibbling with my pencils, I glance over to the girl to my right that whipped her hair to the side and fixed her posture.

'Oh.' I thought, 'Isn't that Aki-something-san?' I deeply tried to remember her name, 'Aki-gama? Llama? Tuna? Ona? Aki... C'MON, THINK, BRAIN, THINK!... Aki... YAMA! Akiyama-san!' I mentally screamed.

'Wow, I just noticed this now, but, her hair, it's beautiful.' I thought. "Beautiful..." Akiyama-san turned her head to me, her eyes met my eyes, her eye colour is deep steel.

I was wondering why she turned my way, but I realize that I spoke my mind, I was staring at her too!

Everyone turned to me to check what the fuss is all about. "Oh... Um..." I mumbled

I hear some whispers behind me being made, "Alright, class. Now, can you tell me what the square root of 546 is?" My teacher said.

She looked around to see that no one raised their hand up. "Hmm... Well, then, let's get... Tainaka-san to answer this question. He probably already knows the answer since he wasn't paying attention to my class."

Students began laughing quietly and my teacher even smirked at me, she's right, though, I already knew the answer.

I stood up and said "The square root of 546 is 23.3666428910958452 ."

"That is..." My teacher looked down to her notes and flipped a page, "Correct."

My classmates started applauding as I sat down. I looked to my right to see Akiyama-san smiling at me. I blushed, wait, what? Did I actually just blush?

The lecture felt FOREVER, until the bell reminded me that school was done.

I felt relieved, that was the LONGEST time of school in my life, maybe because boredom hit me.

I walked out of my classroom door and started heading straight down the hallway, I stretched my arms and put them behind my head as I turn to the corner, a figure was rushing and I bumped into it, I close my eyes as we both fell down. "OOMMPHH" Papers flew everywhere.

"O-Ouch, that hurts..." she muttered. The fact that her head hit my chin must've hurt her pretty bad. My chin hurts, as well, but, it doesn't really bother me.

I open my eyes and tried to rub my chin, TRIED to. But the weight on my body needed both of my arms for support, I figured out what was causing the double-body weight, a girl with grey locks is on top of me.

'Akiyama-san?!'

"A-Akiyama-san? Are you alright?" I asked concernedly, she looked up to come face-to-face with me.

Amber met Steel.

I stared deeply into those steel grey orbs, as she stared deeply into mine. She was about 5 inches away from my face, "Um..." I looked to my side to let her know our current situation. "Oh-um, s-sorry." She got off of me and stood up.

She helped me up and said "I'm so sorry, um...?" she discontinued her sentence, "Tainaka Riku" I continued for her. "And, don't apologize, it's nothing serious..." I looked down to see all the files she was holding splattered on the floor.

She crouched down to pick it all up and I did the same.

"And you are?" I asked her, although, I already know her last name, though, I don't know her first name. "Oh, uhm, sorry. Akiyama Mio. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tainaka-san." "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Akiyama-san." We said our goodbyes and both headed our own ways.

"Wow, today was very unexpected."


End file.
